


Glittering Gold

by aurasong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shrek Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fairy Pidge, Fairy Tale Curses, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Satyr Hunk, Slow Burn, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasong/pseuds/aurasong
Summary: It's every princesses dream to be rescued by a handsome knight.It's every princesses dream to find their true love with a legendary rescue mission.But it was never /Lance's/ dream.Meanwhile, Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all lived their separate lives. However, maybe a strange set of circumstances could lead to their unification for a shared goal: stop Lotwhore.





	Glittering Gold

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away from here, was a damsel in distress: an objectively beautiful maiden trapped in the tallest tower guarded by a fierce beast.

 

Not to fear!

 

A mighty, handsome, and good-hearted knight came to her rescue, and of course, did typical knight things: slaying the dragon, acquiring vast amounts of gold, earning respect of all good people, and gaining the newly not-so-in-distress damsel’s heart.

 

Their story ended, happily married and without a care in the world.

 

_What a bunch of bullsh-_

 

**_< < T H U D ! >>_ **

 

Shiro flinched as the door to his dorm was slammed open by a castle guard, making him drop the gold-embroidered, and very fancy looking, book he held.

 

“Sir Shirogane!” they barked. “Lord Sincline requests your presence in his courtroom immediately!”

 

Sighing, Shiro lay the thick book on his bed. He grabbed his helmet from his desk and stumbled out of his dorm room, still putting on one of the boots that went with his armor.

 

━━━━━━━━

**_“Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me.”_ **

━━━━━━━━

 

You could hear the whispers before even seeing wisps of the firelight.

 

Seriously though, what was the point of even whispering when you were basically announcing your location to their entire universe?

 

Yellow light came flooding out of the rocky hills. Black shadows marched along the large boulders barricading the forest and hills from the view of a shack, situated in the middle of a ditch.

 

“Do you know what that- that _thing_ will do to us?” A scraggly-looking shadow accompanied by a terrified voice whisper-yelled to another shadow who is leading the march, the shadows of a torch in their hand.

 

“Yes, of course! It’ll grab ya’ by the hair and wear yer’ skin! It’ll grind ya’ for yer’ organs to make jelly!” A disembodied voice snickered when the first shadow visibly whimpered and crouched, morphing with the surrounding shadows.

 

“Ah, come on ya’ wimp. Ya’ can’t possibly think those stories are true, huh?”

 

Quiet murmurs followed that statement as the marching shadows slowed. They morphed into small discs on the dirt path as they revealed to be belonged by humans. The mob of people came spilling out behind the boulders and back into the torch’s light holding pitchforks, of all things.

 

The leader, a rough-looking man with an eyepatch over their eye, halted as he heard the murmurs behind him devolved into mewls and whimpers.

 

A hulking shadow towered over him.

 

In true dramatic fashion, he turned around slowly to see an actually quite short figure stare at him.

 

It had light purple skin, giant fluffy ears hidden in the mop of dark purple, shoulder-length hair, and piercing yellow eyes.

 

So yellow, it stood out even in the firelight.

 

So piercing, it made the whole mob of people freeze as it spoke in a raspy voice.

 

“Actually,” it’s eyes never left the frightened stare of the rough-looking man. “That’s an ogre. Now, Galra… they’re much worse.”

 

It smiled sadistically. “We’ll take you hostage, torture you, and use you for entertainment in an arena!”

 

Whimpers erupted from the crowd.

 

“We’ll make sure you’ll leave changed forever… ”

 

It leaned in closer to the man. “If you ever escape that is.”

 

Suddenly, the man regained liveliness. Stepping back and unsheathing a small dagger, he tried to ward off the galra.

 

“B-back you beast!”

 

It smiled once more, this time showing off it’s array of sharp, glittering teeth.

 

“Right.”

 

A thunderous roar penetrated the peaceful lull of the crickets chirping, the leaves rustling in the wind, and the quiet crackling of the lit torch in the human’s hand.

 

The dagger dropped out of the man’s hand with a sharp _clink_. The man shot the galra a nasty look before retreating with the rest of his screaming crowd of humans.

 

Ugh, humans. All talk, no action.

 

The galra shrugged innocently, before it’s eyes caught on the dagger left behind. Unknown metal for the blade. Quite fancy runic inscriptions on the hilt. But otherwise, quite useless compared to the luxite blade tucked away beneath his belt. So the galra tossed it over his shoulder and trudged back to the ditch his home was built in.

 

It was more of a shack, and it didn’t have the nice “homey” feeling, but the galra couldn’t ever think on giving it up.

 

It was mostly made up of an uprooted tree trunk, however it did build slightly into the sides of the ditch. Moss and other vegetation grew naturally on the decaying wood.

 

The climate in the forest behind the rocky and formidable mountains was too humid for his liking, especially when it made his already messy hair even messier. He would’ve much prefered someplace much drier… like maybe the desert. But, as said before, he could never think of giving it up.

 

Plus, the small ditch in the forest had an excellent view of the stars. The galra may not have went to school, but he did manage to snag a starmap from a passing astronomer. From his shack he could usually point out Blaytz’s Belt and the Great Yelmore, otherwise known as Ursa Major.

 

His mind wandered off to think about the humans, thinking about how large their population must be, how everyone must have friends… and maybe his mind wandered off to how it would be nice if he had someone to share the stars with…

 

_Stop._

 

He slapped his head with both hands, as if to wake himself up. What are you _thinking?_ Galra are either bunched together in organized armies or left to die alone. _Vrepit Sa, victory or death,_ his mind supplied. Wait. No. Stop that too.

 

He slapped himself again. Get that stupid Galra brainwashing mottos _out_ of his head. _Now._ He needs something to distract him. Go stargazing, train with your knife more, contemplate life again, _anything._ Maybe he should go back and grab that human dagger and try to figure out what it is and where it came fro-

 

As if on queue, a paper slapped him in the face, making the face slap counter now 3 in less than an hour all in one night. A new record!

 

He nabbed the stray paper off his face, growling and ready to tear it to shreds before noticing the writing:

 

“Wanted! All Quintessence creatures* to be transported to Alony. *excludes Alteans”

 

It was accompanied by a small graphic of a fierce looking galra grabbing an Altean quite forcefully.

 

How charming.

 

Groaning, he ripped the flyer to shreds. So _that’s_ why those humans had decided to bother him, a relatively peaceful galra living on the outskirts of Alony.

 

He shuffled his way back to his home, mind completely wiped of thoughts of the Galra and perhaps a friend…

 

━━━━━━━━

**_“Well the years start coming and they don’t stop coming”_ **

━━━━━━━━

 

Lance isn’t really sure how long he’s been here.

 

Weeks… months… most likely years…

 

He groaned, bunching his legs up to his chin and pulling his hands to cover his face.

 

This was _not at all_ what his happily ever after should’ve been.

 

━━━━━━━━

**_“I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed”_ **

━━━━━━━━

 

Hunk was scared.

 

No.

 

Outright _terrified._

 

Frozen.

 

Shaking in his boots.

 

_He doesn’t even wear boots!_

 

But no one isn’t going to say he doesn’t have a good reason.

 

Taken away from his family, his home, and currently being shoved along and being prodded with a baton all in _less than 24 hours_ , his mind calculated- _woah wait, less than 24 hours? How could my life change just like that? Maybe this all just a dream. Yeah… there’s no way this is actually_ real. _He must still be asleep._ He closed his eyes. _Yeah. He’s back in bed, in his little cave back in the Balmeran Mountains curled up next to his younger sister and brother, and he can smell mom cooking something delicious, mmm~ oh what could it be? He’d wake up, nice and refreshed and-_

 

His eyes snapped back open in an instant as a loud **_thwack!_ **vibrated throughout the small section of the mountain he was being forced to climb through.

 

Hunk whimpered as the sharp sting of the baton lingered on his flank.

 

If this was a dream, Hunk was _definitely_ not waking up.

 

If this was a dream, this was one _quiznacked up dream._

 

━━━━━━━━

**_“She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead”_ **

━━━━━━━━

 

This was _not at all_ what Pidge had expected her life to turn out.

 

Trapped in a tiny cage meant for birds being rattled around as if a small child was just gifted a maraca.

 

 _She was a fae._ The literal definition of nature and fertility and _freedom._

 

Sure she was small, but _all_ fae were. Her green transparent wings were the size of her whole body, and as they fluttered, left a small trail of glitter in her wake. She kinda blamed that fact of fae biology on why she was caught. She was one of the more powerful fae, and therefore gave off more glitter in correlation to her quintessence.

 

She flapped her wings in annoyance, her tiny fae hands gripping the bars of the small bird cage. Now, she could usually get out a trap with a little bit of pixie dust and a snap of her fingers.

 

But oh how _convenient_ it was for her captors not be total idiots and have a quintessence barrier spell placed upon the cage. And damn it, maybe she was a little bit impressed with them. Most humans dumb enough to try to capture wild fae usually forget their trickster side. But having a spell placed on the cage? That must’ve taken some powerful magic… did they have some sort of witch? It’d have to be an Altean, but there hasn’t been an Altean mage since-

 

**_< < T H U D ! > >_ **

 

Pidge grimaced.

 

Her cage was strapped to the back of a carriage along with piles of random luggage. The carriage must’ve ran over a pretty rocky area in the pathway.

 

For the hundredth time, Pidge let go of the bars to search her (empty) cage, her gaze sweeping over every (nonexistent; the cage had a circular base) nook and cranny, top to bottom, for _anything_ that could inspire her for any way to get out of here.

 

**_< < THUD > >  < < THUD > > < < THUD > >   < < THUD > > < < THUD > >_ **

 

The rattling became more erratic. She moved her stare back to the bars, seeing giant boulders dug deep into steep hills. They must be going over the Balmeran Mountains. Which means… oh no… poor Balmerans. Their caves must be almost devoid of crystals now that “Lord” Loturd demanded a sort of recalling for all magical (and therefore had more quintessence) beings be captured and sent to “his” kingdom. It also meant they were getting farther away from the forest.

 

Pidge felt her heart drop a little bit, but quickly busied her mind before getting an onslaught of painful memories of her family.

 

Hmm… Lotor is sort of mysterious… His only (publicly) known parents were Honerva, the late Altean alchemist and local genius. He shared many of her features: flowy, white (artificial?) hair, pointed ears, and the (actually quite weak) power to manipulate quintessence. He easily won over the people of Alony, even though having no actual (public) relation to royalty or any sort of ruler. The people had been so easy to convince that he was the right ruler for them, especially after the short period of the people being divided and fragmented. Pidge guessed they were so easy to convince since… Lotor _was_ a big contributor to the unification of Alony… But Lotor has so many Altean people… Why does he want quintessence creatures?

 

If Pidge had any regrets leading up to now (being trapped in a magical cage made to suppress her own magical powers, now being transported off like cattle from her home in the forest for Oriande knows why) she wished she asked her father and Matt more questions.

 

But if there _was_ anything Pidge did know at this moment, it was that she, in fact, _was not an idiot._

 

━━━━━━━━

**_“Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running”_ **

━━━━━━━━

 

“Yes. Mhmm. Yes. The quintessence creatures are to arrive tomorrow. Of course.”

 

Allura cringed as Lotor’s voice rang out throughout the halls.

 

Allura sat, back pressed up against a statue in the abandoned hall of Lotor’s castle.She donned a skintight black suit. She slowed her breathing as she heard Lotor’s footsteps pitter-patter of

his fancy boots delicately walking closer to the abandoned hallway, and then farther away once more.

 

Standing up slowly and cautiously, Allura is tiptoed out of the hallway, and swiftly ran into the hall perpendicular from the abandoned one.

 

Scanning the whole hallways as she once more had her back pressed up against a surface, she locked eyes with a castle guard shuffling into the hall.

 

They both froze.

 

Welp, so much for a stealth mission.

Getting up, she jumped upwards, her lean body and outstretched arms contributors for how Allura effectively and efficiently opened up the vent in the hallway and gained enough momentum to swing herself upwards into the shaft while also using one of her legs to (accidentally) hitting the guard in the face, making his helmet slide off.

 

She caught a glimpse of the man for only a brief period of time, analyzing his face before closing the vent and climbing through the air system maze.

 

Black hair. Undercut. White streak. Well muscled. Japanese descent?

  **•••**

“Allura!”

 

She physically groaned as an older man came rushing towards her.

 

“Save it Coran,” she interrupts him moodily. “I don’t need you to fuss over me.”

 

He huffed. “Allura, you need to be more careful! I know you want to know what Lotor is up to, but this is your life at stake!”

 

“And what am I supposed to do? Not do stealth missions?”

 

Coran shook his head, his orange mustache covering most of his frown.

 

Now situated in a small hideout hidden away between the air systems of the castle, Allura noticed how weary she was.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry, Coran. I know you’re just looking out for me.”

 

“It’s alright Allura.” He rested his hand on her shoulder. “Go get some rest now, Princess.”

  
She obliged, nodding sleepily, as she made her way to her makeshift bed. Still in her skintight uniform, she only had one though before passing out: _Maybe the quintessence gathering will attract Lance’s true love..._

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a shrek au


End file.
